All in the Past
by Kaiyou
Summary: All in the past...a world was saved, all in the past, the beast was slain, all in the past, a child is born. To take her place-not at the throne. This is her story. (updated 1/20/02)
1. Desting Realization

Disclaimer:I don't own nintendo, and everyone with half a brain of more knows it! :)  
Authors Note: Emowhen has been my charecter since I got the game three years ago, so I don't want enyone stealing her, or this fic... *nods* now you get on to your well deserved reading!  
  
Chapter 1:: Destiny Realization  
  
  
  
  
She felt the ground give way slightly under her weight, and lifting her feet was an extra effort. Smelling the thick muddy air, made her wince and almost wish for home. Thorns would tug at her legs and arms. Holding her back from her goal, and tearing her purple satin tunic.  
"Emowhen, please..." whined Tatl gently. Emowhen looked around at the brightly colored faerie, and smirked mischievously.   
"Tatl, Tatl…Quit being a wimp, I didn't ask you to come along," she said comically. She took another stride, and turned her head to see if Tatl had followed. The faerie hadn't even budged! "You're beginning to get on my nerves, Tatl." She muttered, making a face.   
"Princess," Tatl whined. Emowhen stood as tall as she could, trying to intimidate Tatl.  
"The only reason we're here is so we can visit my Dad's old tree house, because I hope to learn about him when he was little… my age. Haven't you ever been curious?" she asked. After a minute, Tatl hadn't made a single noise except for the noise of her wings flapping to keep her suspended in air.   
"The Kokeri forest has changed a lot since your Dad lived here. The people have moved on, so do you really expect to look inside your Dad's old tree house? Much less FIND it?" Tatl asked. Emowhen rolled her eyes, and wished she'd never asked her father permission to come. She knew her way by the stories that Link used to tell her at bedtime. She continued wearily, pulling her muddy boots out of the sticky muck once in a while. Tatl flew ahead nervously. She hadn't known looking after Link's eleven-year-old daughter would be so difficult!   
-BONK! - Tatl's small body went limp as she recovered from the unexpected obstacle. Emowhen made little noise as she came up from behind, and cupped the weak faerie in her small hands.   
"Looks like your good for something. You've found the tree house, or it found you." She remarked. Tatl flushed bright pink, as soon as she understood Emowhen. Tatl flapped her tiny wings again to become air born. As she glanced around, her small heart skipped a beat. Where was Emowhen?  
"Oh boy, I'm going to hear get it when Zelda hears about this incident…" she murmured. She zoomed away before even looking further, an old habit of this faerie.   
Sapphire colored eyes widened, and before she had a chance to speak, her companion vanished. That stupid faerie! She hadn't looked far enough… to understand that she played a trick. Now her Dad would find out and she wouldn't get to adventure anymore. She wanted desperately to explore the temples of Hyrule, although this would be a definite no from Link and Zelda, her parents. She didn't like the palace, and her mind wouldn't hold still until it got its fair share of fun and mystery. Emowhen looked around her shoulder to the tempting tree house door opening. Slowly she roused to her full height and took a long awaited step towards the door, and stopped. The forest's silence was spine chilling; the forest was never this quiet. Especially in the middle of day.   
A low noise echoed lazily through the ancient forest of Kokeri. Emowhen's face turned as white as a ghost, and fear was growing with every breath she took. Then she spotted something, two narrow slits, clouded with red. Her mouth hung open like a book, as she wondered what to do. The monster met her gaze, and whatever made the first move, was history. The animal sure wasn't going to let Emowhen way form it. One thing other than places Emowhen had heard from her Dad, was his battle technique. "Never avoid danger if you find it, and never run into it unless you have no other choice. If it comes to you, accept it, and take it down " he had said. Emowhen had always believed in it. Always and forever had she wanted to become like her father. A strong brave hero (or in her case, heroine) that adventures into temples and places that she couldn't ever imagine. She had her chance to prove it.  
She took a leaping stance, and prepared to jump onto a tree branch less than 40 meters away. She heard the animal dart for her, and immediately leaped to the branch, and turned to see it. Long white fur graced its back, and it was gifted with bulky muscles and large paws. It lacked sight, and reaction timing. Emowhen took advantage of this, by staying completely still.   
"BY THE GOD DIN! I come here to find the destined and what to I get? A little girl that is stronger than she seems… what am I to do?" the wolfos cried desperately. Emowhen perked up a little.  
"A-Are you safe?" she said weakly. The wolfos' eyes narrowed. His nose sniffed in the air, and he immediately spotted Emowhen.   
"Ah, child. If I'm right your faerie high tailed it home? Oh, don't be surprised. I followed you as soon as you came into my swamp-"   
"It's the Kokeri forest sir," Emowhen said weakly. The wolfos seemed slightly annoyed by her correction, but never the less he continued.   
"As of now you're in my territory, therefore you may be killed by me. I-" he said in a regal voice.   
"Wait… you said that you came here to find the those chosen by destiny. You didn't say-" Emowhen choked.  
"Ah but that's none of your business. You're not the one chosen, I can assure you that no girl-" he replied in the same voice.  
"GIRL? I can assure you I'm much more than that!" she snapped, leaping from the tree landing in front of the white wolfos. In reaction it stepped back a few steps.   
"This is for your own good," he muttered. Unexpectedly, he lunged up and sank is teeth into Emowhen's tanned flesh. His fangs released a pearly white liquid, and Emowhen couldn't move. Emowhen's mouths hang open in shock, and her body fell limply forward, hitting the soft wet ground. He pulled her onto his broad back by her satin purple tunic, and hurried away into the swamp.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
The corridors of the Hyrule Palace were emptied. The ballroom wasn't filled with couples. The thrown room wasn't filled. The inhabitants of the town were not in, but their voices were echoing though out the plains. Navi and Tatl were at the head of it, beside Brave King Link, and Wise Queen Zelda.   
"Are you sure you don't know where Emowhen is?" Navi questioned Tatl.   
"Um…" stuttered Tatl nervously. Navi flew threatingly closer, and in response, Tatl turned away. Zelda tossed her head to speak to the faeries, and so did Link.  
"Tatl you're not in trouble if you know more," both said at once, both again blushing. Tatl hesitated, and then began to speak,  
"We went to Kokeri Forest, and Emowhen wouldn't obey me when I pleaded for her to return with me," she said weakly, her body nodding in shame. Link scratched the back of his head nervously. Zelda awaited his reaction, and Navi almost stopped flying.   
"That's OK Tatl. I know how hard it can be when my daughter won't listen. We'll find her sooner or later-" he paused has he heard a thud from behind.   
"King… I'm tiered. I need to rest, we've been walking-" moaned a soldier. Link turned to see the soldier, sprawled out in the soft grass.   
"No need to worry soldier," he reassured him. He ordered one of the nobles off of his mare, and had the worn out soldier ride. While the noble kindly lead his horse, but soon more than two dozen soldiers were burnt out from walking for almost 5-6 straight hours. Link's mind was a river of worries, and his heart raced wildly. He should turn around, and go back. What if he sent everyone back to the palace and kept going? No, he couldn't leave Zelda behind.   
"All right. We shall camp here, for it is too long of a trip back." He announced. Everyone set up camp, without a single word of complaint. The faces on the knights were as white as a ghost, and relieved as soon as they hit their bedrolls. The soft sand of the desert comforted them, but the eerie Spirit Temple loomed over them. Link sat nervously on a nearby rock, keeping watch. He held his Ocarina in hand and began to play his comfort song, Saria's Song. The lively notes were soft, because of his little effort. Emowhen's image floating around in his deep thoughts. Zelda noticed his uncanny silence. She didn't want to disturb him, as she laid down to rest in a heated tent. She was just as worried about her daughter. Although the two were distant, she still loved her.  
Meanwhile, Navi was discussing Emowhen with Tatl. Navi was extremely disappointed, because she knows the "faerie code" or in other words, how to act perfectly snooty in Tatl's book.   
"Why didn't you tell them before we all the way HERE?" Navi asked sternly.   
"I...I..." Tatl said shakily.   
"AWNSER ME!" she boomed.   
"YOU, miss perfect, were in my face. You were also bragging about how you wouldn't of let her out of site!" Tatl said with an exasperated tone. Navi hesitated to answer, and failed to say she was sorry.  
"You…you…" she started, "Well you are the one who let Link-"  
"I didn't! He said it was-"  
"Stop it!" yelled a nearby sleeping knight.   
"Sorry Sir," Tatl sighed. The two continued to chatter by flying a few feet from the all the sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Fire crackled nearby, and footsteps could be heard all round. The girl's breathing pattern was scattered unnaturally, as she lay by the fire that kept her alive in the cavern. Steps of the Wolfos returning were heard, in the still night. He stared down at her. 'So this is the child?' he said. He looked her over from head to toe, a blue hue staining her lips. Another voice softly echoed,  
"Yes…She is Oricide's last hope. The land will soon perish than be ruled under his law." A faint image of a beautiful maiden said. The wolfos stared up at the tall white image, with long flowing hair, and a gown that went to her ankles. "Transform Obeas." The woman said. The wolfos nodded, and his shape turned into a tall young man, with white hair. Obeas wore a musty brown robe, and gloves on either hand. "I must go… he is coming. Awaken her, and send her to Oricide…" with that the image faded.  
Obeas bended over Emowhen, and pressed two of his fingers on the bite mark. The cave shimmered with a purple aura for about 30 seconds. Emowhen's sapphire eyes flickered open and her breathing returned to normal. She stared up into Obeas' eyes, and noted his fair skin and passionate green eyes. A smile brightened his face, and he sat up straight, allowing Emowhen to sit up as well. She cocked her head, curios and confused. Somehow, she knew she wasn't in danger.  
"The wolfos bite me!" she said hysterically. Obeas' eyes showed some alarm as he soon realized Emowhen had not fully recovered. He smiled and patted her on the head. "What did I say? Where am I? Um…" she said within a minute.  
"You said, 'the wolfos bit you' and you're in the Lost Woods, but it has turned into a winter wasteland." He said softly. Emowhen stirred uneasily, and she looked up.   
"Of course. I… wonder… where'd that wolfos go?" she asked in a soft thoughtful tone.  
"That, my friend, was myself. Did I do a good acting job?" he asked sarcastically. Emowhen cupped her hands over her mouth to stifle her giggles.   
"Yes," she answered, trying hard not to laugh. As soon as she was silent, Obeahs reached out his hand, and cupped her chin in his hand. Her face was thin, and she had beautiful rosy cheeks. He thought of how to explain the problem at hand to such a child.   
"I need to tell you something," he started with a strong voice. "You are in fact, the one I was searching for. I apologize for my rudeness, and I must explain something that could save this… and the world you must venture to." Emowhen looked at him in interest, hoping for the rest.  
"Please… go on." She said. Obeas nodded.   
"Let me explain in a story," he said melodramatically. "The legend goes like this: Unbalances of power once ruled the whole world. Din, Nayru, and Fayore were creating Hyrule, when Din noticed that Hyrule was missing something. Three other realms of influence, and they were wind, earth, and ice (although the water temple may suffice as this,). Alas, their time was up, and the returned reluctantly to the heavens. After a year, three male gods also left the heavens to create a world, a world in which prosperity and tranquility were abundant. They sort of 'copied' Hyrule, by placing their power into a key to the world's fate. However, the gate wasn't of time, courage, wisdom, of even power. But of a single virtue, patience. For if someone is pure evil, the lack patience." He recited. Emowhen's eyes were still as curious as ever, and it was her turn to ask some questions.   
"What does this even have to do with me?" she asked sternly. Obeas raised his eyebrow mischievously.  
"Hidden in another world, the holder of patience. Or, more commonly referred to as, Emowhen." He smirked.   
"ME? Wow… and why did that happen? I mean, Daddy used to say the legend to me a lot. He said that when Ganondorf touched the trifoce, it split-"  
"Ah yes. A good story. Oricide, or the other world, ruler passed on a few months back. His descendent, Kekain Melief, has taken the throne. He demanded that he become permanent ruler, so he ventured the land. Until he placed his grubby hands on the spectrum." He explained. It was very clear now. Emowhen bounced with excitement, as she ran over the details in her head. 'Me? A chance to be a hero, finally.' she thought.  
"Save two worlds, Emowhen, you'll have to figure out how once you get there, follow me. He stood up, and motioned her to follow him. Emowhen quickly fell in step behind him, and soon stopped at a warp hole. "Step in please…" he said, and Emowhen hesitated, and then placed her foot inside. Her foot felt soft grass, and that's where our story begins.  



	2. Innocence of his Dreams

Author's Note: Geh, okay, its finnaly ready. Chapter 2, Innocence of his Dreams. Why him? You will see. In the meantime, I'll go stretch out and take my mind of AITP. ;) Later!  
  
Chapter 2:: Innocence of his Dreams  
  
  
The cool breeze swept through the grass gently. Dawn was not far off, and Emowhen stood before the land she had been introduced to but a few moments ago. Hearing the strange low noise of lava boiling didn't bother her, as the portal disappeared from behind. She knelt down on the cool, lush green colored grass, and dew soaked her white pants. Shivering, she rubbed her misty blue eyes, and yawned sleepily.   
"I haven't slept in… what seems like days," she mumbled to herself. Standing up, she stared at the land. The grass was tall in different areas, obviously because of cattle herds. The land seemed mostly empty, except for a lake she spotted to the west, and a town a good distance off. Like Hyrule, it was secluded from the world with mountains. Emowhen couldn't tell if there were any cut offs, such as Zora's River or the Kokeri Forest, like back home. "Well, I," she hesitated again. Which direction to follow? This way, or that way? What was she to do…the world was so empty, and had almost no signs of people or any type of disorder. Of course, whichever way you looked at it Obeas was expecting a lot of her. Figure out how to save it? She wasn't prepared…what was she supposed to kill monsters with? Her HANDS!?   
"I wish the old Tatl was here." She muttered. The old Tatl was a fairy of sarcastic attitudes, not the one who'd been beaten into the ground by nasty old Navi. She then began walking, wondering if there were any people to talk to. She wondered why she'd asked so silly, hearing that she was the 'holder of patience'… it was hard to believe, yes, but nothing to get over-excited about. She wondered what her mother and father were up to. She also prayed for a pony from Malon! She could have gotten it if she hadn't ventured to far. It was to be born today…she would have taken care of it and never set foot in the forest. 'Why am I feeling so much regret?'  
  
Suddenly she heard a voice. She wasn't expecting someone's voice, so it startled her. She spun around, fists ready. There stood a boy, red hair and freckles, green eyes soft. He was wearing a blue tunic, normal clothing for boys.  
"Who are you?" He asked meekly. Emowhen stared at him, astonished, but answered quickly.  
"I could ask you the same question." She smirked, gaining back her ornery attitude. The boy's lips shivered, he looked at her nervously. Emowhen sighed, turning to walk away. The boy hesitated.  
"My name is Tneconni."  
  
Emowhen grinned, eyes glittering. "Good, Tenoci-how you pronounce it? - Oh I'm being rude…" she frowned. "The name is Emowhen.  
"So where am I?" Tneconni pointed to a sign.  
Retawa Falls  
  
"Retawa Falls. Its my secret place…" He blushed madly.  
  
"Ah…well, anything special about it?" Tneconni nodded.  
  
"Do you know what a Zora's Deity is?" He asked.  
  
"Sure," Emowhen laughed.  
  
"This is where they…come." He said, glancing over at a mile long river (looking like a little dot to them) coming from the east.  
  
"Ah! You mean the Whales, Jabu-Jabu?" She exclaimed, her memory bolted.  
  
"Of course Chick."  
  
"CHICK?" Emowhen exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, I like to make up nicknames…Let me explain this one," he said, going red in the face.  
  
"Just don't," Emowhen grumbled. "My dad used to call me that. He explained the 'hen' part in my name was why he called me Chick because hen is a baby of a hen…."  
  
"Sorry…"  
  
"So…Jabu-Jabu can travel from-"  
  
"Yup. Hyrule, Lybrannia, Holdrum, Termina, everywhere."  
  
"Ah-my dad's been to all those lands." Emowhen said, thinking of Nayru, Din, the Maku Trees, (even though she had only heard of them in stories). She almost laughed.  
  
"Yeah, right, ch-Emo," he snickered. "You'd have to be Link's daughter. Zelda and Link did marry, but after that, no news. Some say it's because of Biggoran Tanek who moved in to the east, he blocks the whole path. The only path to the rest of the world." Emowhen felt angry, but almost laughed and screamed at the same time.  
"Well…I am." She choked, holding back emotions.   
  
"Won't believe it 'till I see it," He sang.  
  
Emowhen grumbled, reaching into her pocket and pulling out an heirloom her mother had entrusted her with. She smiled as the legendary (and ancient) Ocarina of Time sat...in her sweaty palms.  
"There, proof. Mom gave it to me this morning." Tneconni wasn't listening, he was watching the lake. Emowhen rolled her eyes, stuffing the battered instrument back into her pocket. "Tneconni!"  
"WHAT?" He shouted, turning around. "Oh, uh...lets go swimming."  
  
"Huh?" Emowhen muttered.  
  
"I found it," he said.  
  
"Found what?" She asked.  
  
"At the lake..."  
  
Just as Emowhen comprehended his words, a small white, floating ball of light with wings appeared.  
  
"Tatl?" Emowhen sputtered at it.  
  
"NO! You kids have got 'ta leave." It said.  
  
Tneconni turned to glare at it, "Why?" he demanded. The fairy hesitated.  
"'Cause, Tneconni, its not safe. The temple is for worshiping, the dying and newborn whales-not for exploring."  
  
"Aw, Sadi. Can we please?" Tneconni said, the fairy had obviously belonged to him, and had staked its point.  
  
"There are monsters, they would 'cease to exist if the spirit of the king of evil did not loom." Sadi explained. Emowhen thought she had heard that term used somewhere before. She turned to a side, facing both of them.  
"We could-If we had the proper equipment." She told Tneconni. He smiled.   
"Yes...but where do we find swords and shields? More or less, two pairs?" The white fairy, Sadi, rose to look around. He felt someone watching. Emowhen notices.  
"What's wrong with him?" Emowhen poked Tneconni in the ribs to get his attention. He gazed up,  
"Sadi?" he asked. The fairy apologized but did not move.  
  
"Uh-I'm going to check on Faye, I'll be back later. DON'T GO IN THAT TEMPLE!" With that he zoomed away. Tneconni looked annoyed,   
'He just went to see her 10 minuets ago. Poor Faye, probably feels like her privacy is invaded by my fairy everyday.' He muttered under his breath.   
"Come on, now is are chance Emo-"  
  
"Yeah, we can probably find good weapons in the Zora's Keep." Tneconni looked amazed.  
  
"You know about the zora's? Never mind, yeah we should be able to."  
  
'This kid is so weird, she thinks she's a princess, and knows about the zora's, and even claims she hails from Hyrule.'  
  
"Well-Zora's aren't that secret to you? Kalith-my zora buddy-is waiting. Lets go."  
With that they set off, creeping along silently.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Tidbits:  
I started this in June, and now its January, and I'm only on the second chapter. I revise, I tell you, this thing must have took me forever. 


	3. The Future?!

Chapter3:: The Future?!   
He was speckled with navy spots, and his eyes were lovely pools of black. His head-looked like a small dolphin's, but it was attached to a human like figure. Tneconni, hair red in flames flopping up all over the place as usual, strode forward, hand upraised. Immediately, the human-like figure strode forward doing likewise. They spun around, slapped each other's hands, and stopped. It was amusing to watch, but to the two, Tneconni, and the other, it was like magic. Emowhen stood, completely forgotten; she bit her lip, folded her arms, and looked generally in an all around bad-mood.   
"Is this Kalith?" She hissed, pulling at Tneconni's ear. The boy jerked away, and looked at her, as if trying to remember who she was. Then, thinking out loud quietly, he nodded towards his zora-friend. Kalith was a little confused and angry, what is this...girl? Who is she? Where did she come from? Kalith looked a bit annoyed at Tneconni.   
"Okay, this is Emowhen, Kalith." Tneconni said, shoving her figure into the circle of friends. Emowhen's blue eyes slanted, confused, under locks of her dark, almost brown, golden hair. She extended her hand, the zora slowly took it.   
"H-hiii.." he stuttered. Tneconni twitched.   
"What's wrong? Never seen a girl, Kalith?" He poked his friend in the ribs. Kalith nodded, and blushed, feeling embarrassed. Emowhen almost doubled over with laughter, in spite of herself. Kalith shook his head, sadly, confused. Emowhen stopped, patted him on the back, and turned to Tneconni.   
"Well, what are we doing 'de mighty one?" She asked him. Tneconni gave her a look,   
"We're going to get weapons," he smiled. Then, for the first time, Emowhen noticed something: a wide pool, it was swirling like a whirlpool. She walked towards it, and strained her eyes to see the bottom, perhaps the cause of the odd swirling surface? Then, she felt an impact, and fell face first into the water. She breathed in water, by surprise. For a moment, she saw a glint...some kind of entrance at the bottom. No time. She jetted up to the surface, spluttering and coughing. She did like swimming, but when she KNEW she was going to go swimming. Kalith was laughing, Tneconni was looking worried. By the expression on their faces, Emowhen took an educated guess. As she got out of the water, she said nothing. Usually, she would have probably charged after the zora in a rage, but, to both of the two boy's surprise, she just smiled.   
"Even," she said, turning around, and shaking her wet hair, tiny droplets of water sprinkled and wetted the ground. She kneeled once again, and waited for the water to stop rippling from its sudden visitor. She saw the doorway again, and motioned for the two to come and see what she saw. She pointed,   
"What is that?" She asked them. Kalith looked at Tneconni, a look that purely said, 'You tell her'. Tneconni must have understood, for he said,   
"That's.... uh... the entrance to the zora's."   
"Oh, so it's really a secret, and its protected by a vortex. What are we going to do?" She asked. Kalith stood up, arms wide apart. A blue glow emitted, and a light from the sky beamed down and the vortex was gone.   
"Everyone hurry! It'll only hold up for about a minute." He said sternly. The two nodded, and jumped in. Emowhen barely got a chance to stare at him in amazement. Too busy trying to get to the bottom. She kicked of the shore, to propel faster. She swam into the hole, and appeared in the surface of another hole. It was basically a twin of the one she had just been in before. Tneconni came up beside her, and then Kalith. Kalith nodded, satisfied. Then he jumped out of the water. It was amazing. The walls were blue, as in the center, was a wide blue water pool. Its surface danced across the ceiling. Torches were lit, to show light, and zora's dived and played in the water. Kalith turned,   
"We must be getting to the blacksmiths." He said. "He's just now turned un-suspicious, you see. He's got a couple of wooden shields, scimitar, a short sword, the works!"   
"What do you mean up-suspicious?" Emowhen asked, worried. "Just show me where it is, okay?" The two looked at her strangely. Tneconni pointed, it was on the far edge; it had a sign over it that said 'Sapphire Sword'. She jetted forward, and made her way to the door. Kalith and Tneconni watched with amazement, stunned and bolted to the spot. She opened the door, and disappeared in sight.   
* * *   
Emowhen looked around, and fingered the swords. They were lovely, sharp, and beautiful. She waited for the shop owner, Ocean-Tiduz, to come out of the back room. Ocean-Tiduz came out and looked at her, gingerly amazed.   
"Wow, a surface dweller!" He exclaimed. Then he remembered his role as shopkeeper. "What's your business here, malady? If I'm not mistaken, you came here with that rascal, Kalith. I'm NOT going to let you take anymore!" He growled. Emowhen was taken aback.   
"I just want to buy a sword. I did come with Kalith-" she was cut of by him trying to push her out. But then he stopped,   
"Did I hear you say buy? How much do you have?" he asked. Emowhen took out her giant's wallet, a present from her dad, and looked in. It was filled to its max with all Emowhen's chores. Emowhen loved to help out at the ranch sometimes, and she always had to do things like clean her room. She presented it.   
"Well! Would you mind paying the dept of the two bandits?" Ocean-Tiduz said, looking into the child's eyes. Emowhen smiled,   
"If they can't pay, I will. Kalith hasn't exactly been very friendly to me. Maybe this will prove the friendship I want to share with him." She took out half her money, and handed it to him. The zora thanked her, and put it into his cash register.   
"That was more then needed, and you've shown great courage." He started. "So...I'll give you something...something, one of a kind." He disappeared again into the back room. Emowhen tucked her wallet back into her belt, and waited quietly for the zora. She didn't really mind what she got, s'long as it was even the slightest bit useful.   
What came out was nothing short of beautiful. The sheath, dark green leather. It was held together with golden bands, and a small parcel hung out at the end. He set it on the table, and asked for Emowhen to pull up her sleeves. He opened the pouch at the end, and took out bands, twirls and twists, which were flexible, to fit around anyone's arm. He fitted them on her, and explained they'd help train her a little. They were heavy! It felt like she had anchors on her arms! Then though, he offered her the sheath. Emowhen looked pleased with herself, when she picked it up off of the burly zora's outstretched hands. She could actually manage carrying it. Of course, she tried to pay for it, but Ocean-Tiduz wouldn't take the money. So instead, Emowhen got Tneconni a scimitar, and herself a shield. Ocean-Tiduz smiled, wondering, this kid. She was stronger, wise, and truthful. She was not impatient, like other costumers in the past, when Ocean-Tiduz would stumble around looking for the costumers desired weapons. He waved to her, as the girl scuttled out of the shop into the streets. *   
* *   
When she came out of the shop, Kalith and Tneconni fell backwards. They had been next to the door, listening. Emowhen was not pleased, but she was very happy, so she just dismissed the thought.   
"Tneconni, I got something for you." She held out the wrapped up-in-paper parcel to him. He blinked, and then took it.   
"Thanks." He said, that was all he could muster. Emowhen was busy; she was looking across the domain again towards, a large, strong looking figure. Kalith took a step closer, and touched Emowhen's armband, the rest of his fingers gently rested on her skin. Emowhen almost lurched, his hands were like ice cubes, cold, clammy, scaly. She didn't move, she was determined to make a friend.   
"It was a gift," she explained, touching the same armband. The zora nodded, he seemed to be accepting her-or something. Tneconni was busy playing with his new 'toy',   
"Ha-ha-ha! Take this!" He swung at a hanging crystal, which proceeded to fall to the ground and splatter into tiny pieces. "Oops," he laughed, putting the scimitar back in his sheathe. Emowhen looked over at her friend, and grinned. She walked over, and picked up a piece of crystal, which might come in handy. Then, she turned.   
"Is this all we're here for?" She asked. Kalith thought, and shook his head no.   
"We're also here for, well, the library." He said. Emowhen raised her eyebrows, not once had she heard that zora's read and wrote literature, not that they couldn't, but she figured that they didn't have the interest.   
"Read up on what?" She asked, turning to look at Tneconni. Tneconni was now kicking the crystals at the wall and watching them shatter. He looked up, his stomach rumbled.   
"Uh.... reading, oh yeah. We're going to read up on history . . .of that temple?" Tneconni glanced at Kalith and Emowhen, hoping for one of them to understand him. Kalith was first,   
"Yeah...the whales. My people forbid adolescents from going in there without...uh...permission and an adult. Yet, I know something's wrong," he faltered with his last statement. Disbelief? Emowhen smiled and nodded in understanding.   
"Sure then." She nodded.   
* * *   
"The whales brought life to the first zora, they raised her and protected her. When she was older, she split herself into two halves: male and female. Thus the zora race was produced. This is why we worship the whales." Kalith read aloud, face in a knot. "Yuck, that's weird...."   
"Makes...a little sense," Emowhen offered. She looked at the pictures, her eyes immediately closed in disbelief. "You're right, it is gross."   
"Well, I think its not true, but...uh, skip ahead to the part about the Oricide temple." Tneconni told him. Kalith shot him a look, but then carefully skipped a couple hundred pages; the book was old.   
"The Oricide temple is sacred, there was only one map of it, but it was hidden in the temple walls itself. The temple also holds treasure and heirlooms from the old whales. Zora's are the only race allowed inside the temple without being ambushed by the temple's immortal guardians: Jare-Jare, and Kala-Kala-the twins. No one knows anything further, but it is said that the temple ranges for over 2,000 underwater..." Kalith recited. He nodded, "Yeah, seems accurate to me."   
"Well, what are me and Tneconni going to do?" Emowhen asked.   
"You're the only ones with weapons, what do you think?" He grumbled.   
"Yeah, but.... if the guardian's are immortal..."   
"They aren't really, they can be killed, but they can't die of old age. Get it?" Tneconni answered for Kalith. Emowhen nodded,   
"So, what's really the problem? I mean, what's wrong?" Emowhen tried to make her question sound right, but her questions rarely made sense to anyone. Except Tneconni,   
"Well, lately, there has been a number of beached whales, and.we believe it somekind of distress signal, somethings not right, and something has disrupted peace." Tneconni said, worried. Kalith and him felt the same-what if it's something serious? Emowhen watched the floor for a moment. She then, looked at Kalith again.   
"I'll help you. Both of you. I mean, you are my f-friends, right?" Kalith and Tneconni looked at each other.   
"Yes, of course we a-are." Kalith stuttered. Tneconni nodded,   
"Defiantly." He confirmed. Emowhen looked happy, she turned and thought. Obeas' words: Kekain Melief. She had to ask,   
"Do you know anyone named Keikain Melief?" She inquired. They both laughed,   
"He died 4 years ago looking for that spectrum they say is now just a myth. Why do you ask?" Tneconni chuckled. Emowhen looked at them in shock, had she truly gone forward in time, 4 years? Or...was it just Obeas' dirty joke? No matter, she didn't really care. All she wanted...was, and adventure. She shook of the thought,   
"No reason. Just wondering," she smiled reassuringly. "Lets go, shall we?"   
* * *   
Kalith, Emowhen, and Tneconni looked across the lake in awe. It was pure and clear, the zora's truly did worship, and it was truly a holy place. The shore was of course, not littered, but clean. Soft sand warns, pleasant to bare feet. Tneconni walked closer, and looked to the bottom, bones. Millions of tiny, and large, bones. He almost choked; he knew where they'd come from. He did not want to pursue thinking about it. Emowhen knew how he felt, for she had seen them too. Kalith could've cried, but did not. His goal was in front of them=underneath a waterfall.   
Now of course it'd be too easy, under a waterfall? But no, it was far too hard. The three headed straight forward. They were told; to have a pure and clear mind as they walked through, or else...they'd be gone, to the bottom of a whale's stomach of eternity. Emowhen thought this was make-belief, for the littler zora kids, but said nothing. She tried to clear her mind. When thoughts tried to enter, she pushed them out again. It was hard, thinking of nothing, so she just thought of the waterfall. Soon, Kalith tapped her on the shoulder. Her eyes bolted open, he motioned her towards their goal. They walked in, and suddenly, she heard...a rumbling. Two female zoras, resembling Ruto, appeared. Their faces angry, both of them, hands glowing, fired a beam of light at Emowhen and Tneconni! Kalith made a force feild in front of them as the weak power attack bounced off.   
"Foolish boy, is this your sacrifice?" One of them hissed. Kalith starred at them for a moment, paused, and said,   
"No, these are my friends! Who are you?" He spat.   
"Jare-Jare, and Kala-Kala...the twins." Emowhen guessed. Jare-Jare was the first to speak,   
"How do you know...u-us?" She stuttered. Emowhen smiled,   
"Kalith read us a passage from your history books. We want...to help you." The two looked at each other, and smiled. 


End file.
